Broken Vows
by lackam
Summary: Celebrian breaks her vow never to leave Elrond with disasterous results.


Title: Broken Vow

Author: amber

Beta: Oli

Fandom: Tolkien

Rating: G

Characters: Celebrían, Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn.

Disclaimer: All characters are Tolkien's; I am just borrowing them.

Summary: A broken vow has dire consequences.

Erestor laughed as he saw Elrond rise from his desk with a dreamy look on his face. He had been happy when his lord had married a decade ago even if he was unsure of his lord's choice. Elrond had been alone for far too long. Now he watched as Elrond could not keep his mind on his work and drifted towards the door. Erestor smiled to himself as he remembered what being a newlywed had been like and told Elrond to go. He had known he would be doing most of the work for a while and did not begrudge his lord the time.

Elrond came out of his dreamy haze with an embarrassed smile and thanked his chief advisor. He had been married for ten years now and still could not keep his mind on his work. He was glad that his advisors were so understanding. He decided to head to the kitchens and arrange a picnic lunch for two. His wife had told him she would be rearranging furniture and clothing in their quarters today and could probably use some time outdoors. His plans for a pleasant afternoon fled when he walked into his quarters.

"Celebrían," he asked in confusion as he saw half packed trunks lying on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Oh Elrond good, your being here saves me a trip to your office," she responded as she added more clothes to one of the trunks. "I am packing for a trip home."

"A trip home?" he asked in return. "Celebrían, I thought I told you that I could not travel for several decades because I am still trying to finish smoothing over the transition of power from Lindon."

"You did tell me, so I am going myself," she answered as if that was normal. "I have been feeling rather homesick and miss my friends so I am going home for a visit."

"But this is your home now," was all Elrond could say as he watched her continue to pack.

"Elrond you must understand," she began. "As much as I like it here, Lothlorien will always be my home. Only there will I truly feel at peace and connected to the land. Maybe in time I will develop feelings for Imladris as it is very beautiful, but it is still too different."

Elrond just stood there not knowing what to say as he watched her pack. Finally he found his voice again.

"You promised, you vowed, never to leave," he said quietly.

"Elrond you misunderstand," she said in exasperation. "This doesn't mean I don't love you, or that I am leaving you. It only means that I will have to make frequent trips home to find my peace and equilibrium."

"You never had any intention of keeping the promise you made to me," he said as realization dawned on him.

"Oh, grow up," she told him sternly. "You are acting like a lost kid again. I am not leaving you; I am only going home for a visit. I would appreciate it if you would arrange for a suitable escort while I double check that I have not forgotten anything. I wish to leave within a couple of hours."

He watched her for a few more moments before leaving and returning to his office. Erestor was surprised by his return and noticed the shocked look on his face. Moving to pour Elrond a glass of wine, he sat him down and asked what was wrong.

"Celebrían just informed me that she is leaving for a trip home because she is homesick and misses her friends," Elrond answered. He looked at his advisor with anguished eyes. "Could you please arrange for an escort?"

"What of her vow Elrond?" he asked for he had been present when she promised to never leave him.

"She doesn't see this as breaking it, and I was upset enough that I called her on it," he answered. "She told me she doesn't see Imladris as her home."

"That should not matter," Erestor continued in anger for the pain his friend was in. "She has sworn an oath invoking the Valar and Ilúvator. Does she take her oaths so lightly then?"

Elrond could only shrug his shoulders in response. He could not answer Erestor's questions when he wondered the same thing. Why would she pick now to go? They had only been married a short time. Had he done something to offend her?

Erestor saw the condition his friend was in and knew that there would be trouble ahead. Leaving Elrond alone for a few minutes, he went to the office beside his and arranged for a suitable escort to leave in three hours. They were lucky that a group of messengers had been scheduled to travel that direction anyway. They could just increase their numbers. Returning to he and Elrond's office, he knew he had to pull his Lord together long enough to make a proper appearance for his wife's departure. Then he could deal with the damage and hurt her leaving was causing.

Three weeks later in Lothlorien:

Galadriel was humming to herself as she entered Celeborn's study to bring him a mid-morning snack. Seeing the happy mood she was in made the Lord smile as he accepted her kiss.

"What has put you into such a good mood this early?" he asked smiling. His wife was not generally congenial in the mornings as she used that time to complete the more unpleasant tasks she had to do.

"Word has just arrived from the borders," she informed him. "Celebrían shall arrive around lunchtime. My little girl is home."

"She must be rubbing off on Elrond," Celeborn mused. "It is unlike him to not send word ahead when he is coming for a visit."

"The message said only Celebrían travels with the escort," Galadriel replied as the situation dawned on her. "I hope nothing is wrong."

Celeborn went instantly still as a sense of foreboding swept through him. Looking in his wife's eyes, he saw that she had picked up on what he felt. Rising, he went to the balcony and stood with his head hung low.

"What have you not told me Celeborn?" came his wife's demand. "Why do I sense fear in you?"

"The night before the wedding, after you and Cirdan had left the Hall to ensure that everything was ready, Celebrían made a public vow before the Valar and Ilúvator to never leave Elrond's side," he explained. "Elrond and I both felt chills when she swore the oath. He even came to me later and told me he was going to return the ring and break the engagement in the morning. He was scared that she could not keep that vow and did not want to see her hurt. He feared for her but I talked him out of breaking the engagement."

"Tell me you jest Celeborn," Galadriel said as the seriousness of the situation dawned on her. "Tell me my daughter has not just incurred the wrath of the Lords of the West for breaking her vow. Why did you not tell me any of this before?"

"She assured us that she would do everything in her power to keep her vow," he answered. "She convinced Elrond that her word was true and that he would never be alone again. I wanted to believe in her."

"I would have found a way to stop the marriage if I had known," she told him.

"What have you seen?" Celeborn asked in quiet dread as he realized she had seen something in the mirror.

"I saw two paths," she began. "One was of Celebrían leaving Elrond for a trip here and being attacked. The other was of her never leaving the valley again once she married Elrond. Both paths will bring us pain of some sort."

"We should not have let them marry," he replied.

"We could not have stopped it I fear," she answered. "They are truly in love and would have found a way. If only she had not made the oath."

"We will cherish the time we have and hope for mercy for our child," Celeborn said sadly as he prayed to the Lords he was so unsure of.

Celeborn and Galadriel welcomed their daughter who stayed for several years and never said a word about her decision to come visit. When she returned home they provided her with a huge escort. This pattern continued for many years although she did not travel without Elrond until all three of her children had reached their 150th year once pregnant. Some of the time she brought her husband and children along with her, but most times she traveled with just an escort.

When Arwen was but several years old, the Valar sent Elrond a protector who was to stay by his side other than when completing one specially chosen task. Celeborn and Galadriel's fear grew after this for they knew that their own child had been judged and found wanting. Only in the privacy of his in-laws or lead advisor's company did Elrond let the fear and sorrow show in his eyes. Never did he confront his wife with the truth of her actions as he wanted her to be happy. The others tried to comfort him privately but it was to little avail. His protector said little of the situation but never left his side when asked to do something else. He only explained that he had taken a vow to not leave his side until the time came.

Then one day when Celebrían traveled through the Redhorn Pass on another of her trips, she was attacked by orcs. Her sons' rescued her with the help of a contingent of Galadrim and returned her to Imladris, where her husband tried to heal her. The time of reckoning had come.

"How is she doing today?" Celeborn asked as he entered Elrond's family room.

"She had nightmares again last night but not as bad as before," Elrond answered as he pointed to the table where breakfast was placed. He waited until Celeborn had fixed himself a plate before continuing. "Most of the physical reminders of her attack have already gone; it is just the mental side effects we are dealing with now."

"Is she well enough to go outside?" Galadriel asked as she sat beside her husband.

"Yes, she is. It is time to start reintroducing her to life again," Elrond said. "How are my sons?"

"They still simmer inside and the anger is building," came Galadriel's careful reply. "The longer it takes Celebrían to heal, the more the anger builds. Glorfindel tries to keep them in the training compound working off the tension but it is never enough."

"Arwen is much the same but reacts differently," Elrond told them without any emotion in his voice. "She retreats into herself. At least she is useful as Celebrían would rather have Arwen treat her than me touch her. I just stand at a distance now and direct. She is becoming an accomplished healer and it gives her a sense of purpose."

"Give Celebrían time Elrond," Galadriel pleaded gently when she heard the defeat in his voice. She loved him like a son and did not like what she sensed inside of him.

"She no longer tolerates my touch and rarely my presence," he answered as he turned away. His wife was slipping away from him and there appeared nothing he could do about it. He missed the look that passed through his in-laws eyes. They resolved to have Glorfindel spend a little time helping Elrond deal with his emotions. It was not just the twins who needed to deal with their anger.

As the year progressed and Celebrían continued to heal, all began to see that she would not re-engage in life again. She made little attempt.

"Celebrían, would you please come to the Hall tonight?" Elrond pleaded. "You do not have to stay long and the twins would enjoy your presence."

"I am content here," she said as she turned away from him. "You need to move your clothing into the guest room. I am uncomfortable with your presence in the mornings."

Elrond said nothing as he left the room and went to the Hall. He smiled and let himself be seen as everyone celebrated the twin's begetting day, but the smile never reached his eyes. Erestor and Glorfindel watched him from across the room until he left. They followed him as he entered his office and pulled the chair before the fire. They watched as he wrapped himself in a blanket and sat staring into the flames.

"This has to end soon," Glorfindel said as they walked away. "This family is being destroyed."

"But what can we do?" Erestor answered.

"The choice is Celebrían's. It is she who dictates this family's misery," was the barely heard answer as they entered the Hall again to keep an eye on the twins.

"I have to leave here." Celebrían told him. "I no longer take joy in Middle-earth."

"Have you ever taken joy in anyplace other than Lothlorien?" Elrond asked in a snide but tired tone. The last year of worry and tension had taken their toll and he was unable to hide his feelings anymore.

"And what do you mean by that?" she asked in surprise at his comeback.

"Only that if you had stayed here instead of constantly going there, the attack might not have happened," snapped Elrond.

"You blame me for the attack?" she asked in shock.

"Yes I do," he answered unable to stop himself. "You made a vow to never leave my side; an oath sworn to the Valar with Ilúvator as witness. You broke that vow after a mere decade. I do hold you responsible for the attack and deaths of my men. If you had stayed here as you promised it would not have happened."

"You bastard," she said in anger. "I leave for the Havens within the week. I suggest you have a suitable escort arranged."

Then she retreated to her parent's rooms for comfort as she could not believe the way her husband was acting.

"Why the tears my child?" Galadriel asked as she calmed Celebrían. "Sit and tell me."

"Elrond," she began. "I no longer know him. He is being cruel. He blames me for the deaths of the elves in the pass. He is accusing me of leaving him."

"You told him you wish to sail then," her mother said as she looked over her daughter's shoulder at her husband. Celeborn and she had discussed this plan of their daughter's and had not been in agreement. Now she understood as she saw the pain and guilt flair in his eyes. Galadriel thought carefully before speaking next.

"His view is understandable from a certain point my daughter," she began. "He had no right to be cruel, but you must realize that this is hard on him also. You have just told him that like all the rest of his family, you are leaving him. He fears that all will leave him including your children."

"I am not leaving him," protested Celebrían. "I am only sailing to find healing."

"Celebrían," Galadriel interrupted before she could go any further. "Physically you are healed. You could possibly find joy again here if you gave yourself enough time, and actively tried, but you refuse to leave your rooms. And, you are leaving him. The bond between you will be severed when you pass the walls of night. He will be alone again. Your marriage was supposed to prevent that but it did not happen that way. Did you know that he offered to take the blame and back out of your marriage because he did not think you were strong enough to keep your oath? We talked him out of breaking the promise because we saw that you truly loved each other. Perhaps we made a mistake in that after all."

"I never left him," protested Celebrían.

"Yes you did," cut in her father. "Every time you traveled to Lothlorien you left him alone. Before you were attacked, you were spending more time there than in Imladris."

"If you were unhappy with the marriage, you should have told us," her mother said. "We would not have held you to it."

"But I was never unhappy in my marriage until now," Celebrían said in protest. "And now it is only because I am trapped here."

"You have never accepted Imladris as your home," Galadriel said. "Did you ever really give it a chance? Or did you just always see Lothlorien as your home?"

"I guess I never really gave the valley a chance," Celebrían finally answered after some time. "And now, I can't stay."

"You can, but you choose not too," Celeborn inserted.

"I find no joy here anymore," his daughter responded. "I am afraid outside of my rooms. I cannot and will not live this way."

"And what did you tell Elrond?" he asked.

"I told him I could not stay," she answered. "After he became cruel, I told him I was leaving for the Havens in a week."

"You are decided then?" he asked to make sure.

"Yes I am," she answered as she stood her ground. No one was going to make her stay here she thought as she watched her father leave the room.

Galadriel hung her head in sorrow. Her daughter had obviously inherited her own sense of pride. She had already paid a heavy price but Galadriel wondered if there would be more of a price to pay. Once she reached the undying lands she would have to stand in judgment.

"Come then," she told Celebrían. "You must pack. Elrond will arrange everything but it is your responsibility to tell your children."

They had already said their goodbyes and were now waiting on the dock with their grandchildren. Elrond had gone aboard to ensure that everything was as Celebrían had wanted and to say his goodbye privately. She and Celeborn had done the best they could to ensure Celebrían and Elrond had talked everything out between them on the trip here but Celebrían would not make the effort. Celebrían's fear during the trip to the Havens actually did much to temper Elrond's mood and help him find acceptance but everyone could see that it was not enough. Elrond had finally lapsed into a moody silence to keep the peace. The children were remaining in Middle-earth with him at least, although if she were truthful with herself she knew that they would be little comfort for their father. Unfortunately, they had picked up on their mother's attitude towards their father and believed that much of the situation was his fault.

Galadriel felt a responsibility now for Celebrían's attitude as she watched a defeated Elrond leave the ship and cross to Glorfindel's side. She felt she had not done enough to prepare her daughter for her change of home. She also felt neglectful in that she had not taught her daughter enough about the sanctity of oaths. The Valar had been merciful in sending Glorfindel to be Elrond's protector and friend. Celebrían had broken her vow to stay by her husband's side; she prayed that Glorfindel would not break his. While holding up well right now, she was not sure her son-in-law would survive if left alone again.


End file.
